


Ficlets and Prompts drabbles

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Skating, Stretching, Tumblr Prompt, knife shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A collection of drabbles in the YOI fandom





	1. Stop being so cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For decorative-trashbag @Tumblr.
> 
> Victuuri - 42 & 48 “Stop being so cute.” & " I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)

****Victor’s heart was pounding in his chest as he fiddled with the dark blue ring box in his hands.

“So, Yuui. My love, my life. Would you do me the greatest honor in the world of becoming my husband? I promise that I will make you all the katsudon you can eat and let you sleep in in the mornings and I promise to be better about the dishes and the-.”

The recipient of the proposal bofed  as she tilted her head before turning on her heal, heading for the food bowl. Victor slumped back from his kneeling position to fall down on his ass.

“I didn’t think you could get less romantic Makka!” Victor called before slumping down on the floor completely, covering his face with his hands with a groan. He had practiced this countless times but it never seems to be perfect. And Yuuri deserved perfect!

A soft giggle broke him thru his wallowing and he pried his hands from his face in horror just to spot Yuuri leaning against the hallway wall, looking lovingly at him as he tried to cover up his giggles.

Yuuri was supposed to met Yura for some dance training, not to be home for another two hours at least!

Victor panicked, he needed a plan, an escape. Before his mind could form words, sitting gaping on the floor like a fish, Yuuri crossed the floor to kneel down across Victors lap.

“Stop being so cute.” Yuuri murmured as he leaned forward, foreheads restring against each other’s.

Victor sighed, trying to will down his disappointment.

“What are you doing home?” He asked, letting his hands come up to wrap around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Yura’s sick so I came home. That was adorable.” Yuuri teased and Victor sighed again.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Victor pouted.

Yuuri giggled again, pressing forward to give Victor a small peck on the lips.

“You do know we’re already married right?” Yuuri said, looking fondly down on his husband.

“But Yuuuuriii!” Victor protested. “Once was not nearly enough! I wanna marry you in every country in the world just so they can all see my love for you!”

Yuuri shook his head, loving smile on his face.

“Ridiculous.” Yuuri said as he leaned down, kissing Victor again before he stood, walking further in to their home. “Come on husband, I’ll cook you some lunch.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	2. STOP INTERUPTING ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon on Tumblr.  
> Victuuri - 88. "STOP INTERUPTING ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the prompt list here: [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)

**Victuuri - 88. "STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"**

Yuuri let out a deep breath as he lowered his chest down to the floor, split widening as he let the pleasant burn of the muscles clamping against the stretch before relaxing guide him.

It had been a long week and his workouts, both on and off the ice had been so-so at best. He just couldn’t seem to get in to the right headspace, to much around him going on. With Victors new coaching career, the new puppy, Yura and Otabek’s wedding and Phichit coming over to visit in a few days Yuuri’s mind was bouncing all over the place as he tried to accommodate everyone. Today’s run had been good though, making his usual time around his favorite running track, new puppy Akichan nipping at his heels. 

Yuuri sighed as he pulled himself from the split, rearranging to a forward split instead, left leg forward as the right rested behind him. 

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME!” Victor yelled across the apartment making Yuuri startle and fall out of position, looking up from his stretching, wondering if one of the dogs were disturbing his husband. Victor was supposed to be talking to a new skater about coming to skate for him and had sat himself down on the couch, surrounded by all the papers he could need as well as his laptop. 

Yuuri looked around only to find Victor’s organized mess untouched and the dogs curled up together in the dog bed. Frowning he looked up at his husband in search for the reason for this outburst only to find Victor’s eyes glued to him. 

“I-. What?” Yuuri asked, confused. He really hadn’t been doing anything other then to occupy a small spot on the floor. 

“Eros Yuuri! It’s your damn Eros enticing me when I’m working! How am I supposed to work when you look like that? When you act like that!?” Victor asked, waving his hands in Yuuri’s general direction. 

Yuuri looked down on his worn out work out tights and washed out college t-shirt. He was probably red and blotchy after his run and he definitely smelled like sweat. Furrowing his eyebrow he looked up at Victor again, frowning. 

“What?” Yuuri asked again. 

Victor carefully slid of the couch, side stepping just to not disturb any of the papers before launching himself at Yuuri. Yuuri let out an undignified yelp as they tumbled down on the floor, Victor’s lips crashing against his own. Heat burst thru veins as Victor deepened the kiss. When separating for a breath, Victor murmured; 

“Bedroom?” 

“Bedroom.” Yuuri agreed, stretching exercises forgotten. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. The diamond in your engagement ring is fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otayuu - 26. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the prompt list here: [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)

“That diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”

Yuri looked down on the silver ring on his right hand, black stone gleaming as it catches the light. Sudden warmth burst in his chest as memories of Otabek’s dark eyes smiling towards him, soft lips on his and hushed declarations of forever whispered into his skin the dark. 

“Hey! Girly! I’m talking to you! I said the diamond in that engagement ring is fake.” The idiot known as JJ boosts again next to him, stretching his arms over his head. 

They’re standing rinkside at worlds, getting ready for the freeskate. Otabek is currently out in the ice, doing one final lap before heading for his starting position slightly of center. The matching ring on Otabek’s finger gleam in the bright lights of the arena and a small smile tugs at Yuri’s lips, the idiot next to him forgotten in favour of looking at Otabek’s hot form on the ice. 

“Beka! Davai!” Yuri called out towards his love, Otabek turning and giving him a thumbs up before wrapping his arms around himself in his starting position. 

A big hand landed on his shoulder and Yuri flinched back, almost losing his balance in his skate guards.  

“What the fuck? Don’t touch me!” Yuri spat, regretting the fact at said skate guards were still on his skates so he couldn't claim accidental skate murdered if he kicked JJ in the chest with his knife shoes. 

“The diamond is fake. He gave you a fake.” JJ repeats, annoying and an ass as always. Yuri rolled his eyes, sighed deep before turning back to the ice, fingers fiddling with the ring. 

“It’s not a diamond.” Yuri corrected as Otabek threw himself into a combination spin, red costume looking like fire on the ice. “It’s a space rock.” 

Yuri would love to beat the shit out of JJ, show him you don’t disrespect him or the person he loves but they’re at an official event, cameras everywhere, and Yuri’s publicist has begged him to not start a fight or get kicked out. Now that he’s eighteen he has to act more responsible, apparently. It’ sucks. 

“Space rock?” JJ echos next to him, hollow laughter hearable in his voice. Otabek gained speed and pushed himself of the ice, laning his quad salchow. “That’s ridiculous. You have to give a real diamond to show your love. “ 

Yuri scolds and glances around. No cameras seem to be close enough to to pick up sound, so even if Yuri can’t physically fight JJ, he can still slash him down. 

“Yeah, and how’s that diamond game going for you? You still havent won gold right? So you haven't gotten married yet? Wasn't that the deal?” Yuri asked as JJ visibly paled. On the ice, Otabek’s moving towards his finishing position, step sequence flowing like water. 

“You know.” Yuri continues as he started moving towards the exit gate to meet his love. “Love has shit to do with gold medals. And for the record, it’s not an engagement ring.” 

Otabek’s waved at the crowd on the ice, picking up a cat plushie someone had thrown on the ice before heading towards the exit, smile spreading on his face as he spots Yuri waiting for him. 

“Hi husband.” Otabek said as he reached the bars, holding the pushie out for Yuri to take in exchange for his skate guards. The cat plush is soft and fluffy and Yuri holds it to his chest before taking Otabeks hand for balance as he steps of the ice. 

Yuri turned eighteen two weeks ago. They had married a week after that. Their love had no clause that had to do with winning. They loved each other, were going to be together forever. 

Otabek leans forward to give him a small kiss as they make their way towards the kiss and cry, Otabeks coach joining them as they walk. 

“Did I do okay?” Otabek asked as they sat on the cold bench.

“Great as always babe.” Yuri answered, petting the kitty plush on his lap. Otabeks eyes fell on the movement, reaching out to lace their fingers together. 

“Wanna get another cat when we get home?” Otabek asked, looking down at the pushie. 

“Heck yes.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. I don’t want you to stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichimetti - 65. “I don’t want you to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much!   
> Find list here:   
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)

It was a slow day at the small coffee shop on the corner of a tired street. The rain was pouring down outside the window, soaking anyone who dared to defy the weather and step out. The shop had been empty almost the entire morning, only a few coffee junkies shrugging of water as they stepped across the threshold for their morning fill. 

Phichit was snuggly and warm, a little to big cozy knitted sweater wrapped around his frame as he was sipping his hot cocoa, breathing in deeply, enjoying the mixed smell of coffee and chocolate. Bones by Ben Howard was coming thru the speakers, Yuuri choosing the music this morning, and Phichit swayed to the slow tune. The shop was empty, the sky dark and Yuuri had disappeared to somewhere in the back, probably trying out some new recipe for cake or bread now that things were slow. 

The bell over the door chimes and Phichit pries his eyes away from the contents of his cup to greet the new customer who has braved the storm to come to their shop. The sight widens his smile and he leaves the cup resting on the back counter to step forward to meet the customer at the register. The very handsome, and extremely hot custimer known as Chris smiles one of his signature devilish grins as he shakes the umbrella at the door, leaving it to rest in the bucket next to the heater. He’s in a grey rain coat today, dark pants and a maroon sweater just peaking up above the coat collar. He looks as handsome as ever and Phichit has to grab the counter so not to swoon. His hips sway just right as he steps up to the counter, eyes intent on Phicht. If Phichit was a lesser man he would blush, much like he did the first weeks of Chris's visits. But he’s grown accustomed to it now, longing for Chris to sway thru the doors to bat his beautiful eyelashes at Phichit. 

“Good morning beautiful.” Chris says, leaning against the counter. He looks absolutely gorgeous and Phichit blushes even if this is Chris’s standard greeting. It’s hard not to, when being complimented by someone so hot.

“Hello. Welcome to Hot and Ice. What can I get you?” Pchiht asks, faying for professionalism. He is the co-owner of this establishment. He should try to act like it. 

“Hm” Christ says, eyes dragging down Phicht’s body. “Can I order you?”

Phichit has to bite his lip, grabbing the counter hard as to not surge forward and slot their lips together. Chris is a terrible flirt, and probably doesn't mean anything by the shameless batting of eyelashes, biting of lips and compliments. It might just be something to brighten his day. Phichit knows he’s pretty, but that dosent mean every hot man lust for him, unfortunately.

“If you're a good boy.” Phicht answers, biting his lip because he just can’t help himself around this man. Chris grin widens, canines sharp.  

“Oh I’m a very good boy, most of the time.” Chris says. Phichit is just about to ask if he’s naughty sometimes when his phone rings, shrill sound from the final dance of The King and The Skater bursting out thru the shop. Phichit scrambles for it, looking to just silence it until he sees the caller ID. Guang Hong only calls if there is an emergency, preferring to use texts otherwise. Phichit answers and puts the phone to his ear, throwing a apologetic look towards CHris as he mimics *I have to take this.’. Hopefully this can be solved quickly, otherwise he will have to get Yuuri to help Chris. 

“Hi Guang!” Phichit answers. 

“Hi babe!” Guang Hong calls thru the phone and the other shoe drops for Phichit. It’s not to common but sometimes older men latch on to Guang, telling him how they want to be his daddy and take care of him. It’s always hella awkward. This is the ‘I have a boyfriend look i can prove it call.’ Leo must not have answered and the honor of protecting Guang Hong has now fallen on Phichit. He’s definitely on speaker now, stalker hovering above. 

“Oh darling how I miss you. It was hell leaving you in bed this morning. You looked so cute. Are you having a good day?” Phichit asks, puting all  of his acting skills to use to try to sound like a boyfriend. 

“Yes, thank you babe. I’ve just been to the store, on my way home on the subway now.” Guang says and then there's a shuffle, probably speaker being turned off. “Okay he’s gone now. Thanks Phi.” 

“Anytime baaabe” Phichit teases and Guang giggles before the line cuts of. Phichit turns the phone to silent before stepping up to the counter again, smiling big as he meets Chris eyes. 

Chris has taken half a step back, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wide. It’s a new look and Phichit feels a little taken back from the change in mood. Chris mumbles out his order to go and keeps quiet after. With a sinking heart Phichit goes to fix the order, trying to find some sort of topic to talk about but coming up short. As he places the order on the counter, Chris reacher forward an their fingers brush. Chris looks down on the cup, takes a deep breath and then looks straight in the eye. 

“Phichit I must apologize. I had no idea you were in a relationship. I’ll stop the flirting. I’m sorry if i’ve been coming on to strong.” 

Phichits mind comes to a complete stop, trying to grasp what Chris is referring to. Realisation dawns as Phicht recalls the phone call from Guang hong and what Chris must have heard. By the time Phicht’s mind has caught up Chris is already out the door, the sound of the rain pounding hard on the pavement. Panic surges thru Phicht who runs around the counter, ripping the door open and stepping straight out into the downpour. 

“WAIT!” He calls, turning franticly from side to side to try to find a dark coat and a orange umbrella. He spots Chris form rounding the corner and rushes down the sidewalk, almost slipping as he rounds the corner. He catches up just a few steps after the turn, stepping under the umbrella and grabbing Chris arm. 

“Don’t stop.” Phichit pants as he tries to catch his breath. “ I don’t want you to stop.”    
Rain drops of him, hair and clothes completely soaked by the short run. Chris eyes widen as he takes Phichit in before a smile starts spreading on his lips. 

“What?” Chris asks, looking disbelievingly at him.

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Please keep flirting. If you want to.” Phicht rambles. Chris usually sharp smile turns soft as his free hand come up to swipe a raindrop from Phichits cheekbone. 

“Really? Because I like you very much.” Chris confesses and Phichit lets out a shuddering breath as he leans in to the touch. 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

It’s not clear who closes the gap, Phciht’s hands coming up to land around Chris neck as their lips meet, Phicht’s wet and cold on Chris’s hot and soft. The rain continuing to pound around them, creating a private room for them under the orange umbrella. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Did you just hiss at me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri & Yuri friendship 22. “Did you just hiss at me?”  
> A few years ahead where Yuri is old enough to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list can be found here,[Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a) feel free to send me one!

Light bursts into the room as someone pulls open the curtains in front of the windows, letting the bright morning light in. Yuri screams as he hides under the covers, headache increasing tenfold by the light. His mouth feels dry and his lips chapped, his body sicky as it catches against the sheats. His hair feels more like a crows nest than the usual locks falling around his face but he  _ dosent care.  _ He’s hungover and miserable. 

He didn't make a single jump yesterday, not even dubbles. He haven't fumbled dubbles since he was like five. This late growth spurt is putting a serious dent in his confidence and his work out time. He needs to focus on worlds, perfecting his short program and expanding his quads. He doesn not need to fumble doubles. 

After practice Yakov had just grumbled and sent him home, bruised and so angry. Not having the patience to deal with himself and his failure he had snagged his wallet and headed straight to the club two blocks away. He had chugged down as many shots he had been able too before the ache in his chest had lifted and then he had danced and drunken some more and then ist kind of a blank. Apparently he made it back to the apartment in one piece so it can’t have been too bad, except the exploding headache. 

“Come on Yura, sit up.” Yuuri’s honey sweet voice comes thru, muffled by the cover he’s pulled over his head. Shit. Why did they have to send Yuuri. It would have been better if it had been Yakov, or Victor or Mila. Any of those he would happily have torn apart and thrown out with their heads first. But for as much bite he is towards his name sake, he could never be as vicious  to Yuuri as the others. Crap.

“No.” He grumbles under the covers, pulling his knees up towards his chest. His shins ache, growing pains the physical therapist said. Crappy body betraying him like this. 

“I’ve bought hot chocolate and fries.” Yuuri says, tugging at the covers. Something lands on Yuri’s cover clad form, four paws treading along his back before a soft  _ meeow  _ can be heard. 

“Hi Potya.” Yuuri coos and potya starts to purr loudly, probably getting pets by the other skater. With a grumble Yuri pushes himself in to a sitting position, covers pooling around his waist. The light burns at his eyes as he squints, trying to blink away the headache. It works like shit. 

“Do you want an aspirin?” Yuuri ask, holding out a pill and a cup of something. The thought of swallowing anything sends a shiver down Yuri’s spine and an in human sound leaves his throat. Yuuri arches an eyebrow at him, small smile tugging at his lip.

“Did you just hiss at me?” He asks, sounding far to fucking amused. “Are you turning into a cat?” 

“Shut up.” Yuri shoots back, still watching the pill. He really doesn't wanna take it for the risk of vomiting but he needs something to sooth the pounding in his head. He slowly reaches out and grabs the offered cup and pill, swallowing it. The hot cocoa is sweet and it soothes his stomach. Yuuri holds out the fires again.

“Itsn not on the diet plan.” Yuri mumbles and Yuuri rolls his eyes. 

“Eat.” Yuuri orders, handing over a bag of fatty fires. It feels like a horrible idea but as soon as he’s put one in his mouth he cant stop shoving them in, the salt and fat tasting like heaven. 

“Why are you here?” Yuri grumbles. 

“You called last night, drunk out of your mind and couldn't find your way home.” Yuuri says as he rises, picking up Potya who’s stroking around his legs, asking for cuddles. Yuri groans again. Typical. He always got way to needy when drunk. 

“Where is the idiot?” He asks. He has no patience for Victor right now. 

“I want allowed to bring him.” Yuuri says, amused. His face then turns tender and shit, here it comes. “What wrong Yura?”

“Nothings fucking wrong!” He spits. Yuuri doesn't even flinch anymore, far to use to Yuri’s outbursts. It makes Yuri’s heart clench a little. 

“I just. I can’t even land fucking dubbles and worlds is coming up and it’s like my body's working against me and I don't know what to do!” A ragged sob rips thus his chest and he wipes furiously at the tears. Suddenly, warm arms wrap around him, holding him tight. 

“Im sorry. It sucks.” Yuuri agrees as Yuri’s tears increase, snot coming out of his nose creating a wet mess on Yuuri’s shirt.

“You wanna skate it away?” Yuuri asks when Yuri’s sobs starts to calm down. 

“Why? So I can fall on my ass?” Yuri asks, detangling himself from Yuuri and wiping his nose. 

“No, we can practice the other stuff. Spins and steps.”   
“I can’t win with spins, steps and doubles Katsudon. “ Yuri grumbles without bite.

“I don't know. Wouldn't it be cool if you did? Show the entire world you don’t need jumps to be the best?” 

It’s completely insane, and undoable. But the comforting smile from his friends makes Yuri’s heart lighten as he wipes his nose one last time before tetangeling his legs from the sheets. 

“Yeah. It would be cool.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
